No Me DoY pOr VeNcIdO
by pichurrita743
Summary: Es un fic con al canción de Luis Fonsi acerca de como James insiste hasta el final con Lily.Un l/j


_No _Me DoY pOr VeNcIdO

_Bueno , después de un tiempo sin escribir decidí que ya era hora y bueno durante este verano esta canción ha estado rondando por mi cabeza y solo sé que describe perfectamente la relación de Lily y James. _

_Sobra decir que todo esto no me pertenece . Los personajes y la historia son de J.K.Rowling y la canción de Luis Fonsi ._

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido_

_Que puede despertarse_

_Con apenas sólo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas_

_Cuando menos lo imagino_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

_James Potter , el guapísimo capitán de Griffindor y premio anual miraba por enésima vez la foto de una pelirroja de ojos verdes. No sabía cuando, ni por que había caído en las redes de esa temperamental pelirroja . Sus amigo decían que solo era una calentura, bueno eso solo lo decía Sirius Orion Black - El terror de las nenas o el Don Juan de Howarts u otros varios sobrenombres, porque Remus J. Lupin opinaba que se había enamorado pero de esto hace ya mucho. Desde hace un año conoce perfectamente que es lo que le pasa y como siempre Remus acertó. Era su último año aquí , en Howarts , y Lily seguía negándose a salir con él , sus argumentos: él era un inmaduro, arrogante y un Don Juan. ¿Es que esta chica no se entera de que el Don Juan es Sirius?_

_Pero a él le daba igual, estaba convencido de que algún día Lily caería , por que todos sus intentos tenían que dar algún fruto. _

_Después de observar y observar la foto de Lily salió con sus amigos a la sala común , donde se encontraba la guapísima pelirroja. Nada mas verla James se desordenó el pelo , como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso, pero a Lily le parecía un gesto de lo más arrogante ._

_.-Lily- grito James desde las escaleras, ella ni se giró- sal conmigo_

_-nunca Potter- contestó Lily- y para ti soy Evans_

_-nunca Lily- le contestó al oído. Se había acercado a ella sigilosamente. Lily al sentir la respiración del moreno en su cuello le entró un escalofrío- y ese nunca será dentro de poco-contestó James a su escalofrío chupandole el lóbulo de la oreja. _

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Los Merodeadores al completo se dirigían a la clase de transformaciones cuando se cruzaron con Lily y sus dos amigas Amber Abbot y Carol Abbot . Era gemelas pero nadie lo diría por sus diferencias. Amber era rubia . Alta y muy extrovertida, mientras que Carol era morena (teñida) , no muy alta pero muy tractiva para los hombres . Si Sirius era el Rey ella era la Reina y claro esta el rey y la reina tienen que estar junto y aunque fuera una maravilla llevaban ya un año de noviazgo y ni él ni ella tenían planes de cambiar eso en el momento. Se querían y para Sirius ella era lo más importante. Remus y Carol también estaban juntos desde 3º y se habían prometido .Pero Lily y James era otro cantar._

_Continuaron hasta la clase, James tratando de llamar la atención de Lily , Lily ignorando a james aunque wn wl fondo sabía que le quería necesitaba una prueba para confiar en él y todavía no la conseguía, Sirius y Amber a su rollo y Carol y Remus al suyo y el pobre de Peter iba mirando a Sirius como si la vida se le fuera en ello y tomando notas de todo lo que hacía para poder aplicarlo él con alguna chica guapa de Ravenclaw. Entraron en clase y James seguía hablando con Lily._

_-venga Lily yo te quiero y se que me quieres , ¿por qué no estar juntos?_

_- Potter estas acabando con mi paciencia-contestó la pelirroja partiendo la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo_

_-eso es imposible princesa, tu paciencia es infinita-contestó James con una sonrisa_

_- YA ESTÁ BIEN-gritó Lily sin darse cuenta de que estaba en clase_

_-señorita Evans está claro que mi clase la altera así que por que no se va al aula de castigo y nos deja continuar a los demás. La verdad nunca espere de usted tal comportamiento-dijo la profesora bastante sorprendida y decepcionada._

_-Profesora fue mi culpa que la estaba molestando-contestó James defendiendo a Lily la cual ya estaba casi llorando- por favor no la castigue a ella que no hizo nada -Lily se sorprendió de que James la estuviera defendiendo , nunca lo hubiera esperado de él, nunca ._

_-perfecto entonces lamento el malentendido señorita Evans, Potter por favor abandone la clase-continua Mcgonagall_

_-Si profesora-contestó James saliendo pero antes Mcgonagall volvió a hablar_

_-ah y quédese ahí también la hora del almuerzo, iré a ver que no se ha escapado-termino la profesora_

_-si señora.-y se fue bajo la atenta mirada de Lily que no sabía que hacer , estaba muy confundida_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_

_Desde aquel momento en que te ví…_

_Como el almuerzo era nada más acabar transformaciones , James se puso cómodo, y reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido. Otra vez le había pedido que saliera con él y otra vez le volvió a decir que no. No entendía como podía seguir intentándolo , y es que tenía a millones de chicas a la espera de que el merodeador se dignara a pedirlas una cita , pero James no podía mirar a otra , no , él no se daba por vencido , solo necesitaba una palabra de la pelirroja y sabía que la conseguiría , al fin y al cabo sabía que le quería en el fondo ella le quería e iba a conseguir que se diera cuenta. No importaba cuantas veces le insultara , le hechizara ( y de varias maneras ), le negara . Lile iba a ser suya y lo sabía desde el primer momento en que la vio en el andén . Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, él un mico de 11 años corriendo de la mano de su padre para traspasar la barrera y ella la pobre desafortunada que se chocó con él en ese momento, cayeron al suelo y desde entonces el color favorito de James ha sido el verde , el verde de los ojos de Lily. Y un chico de 11 años con unos ojos tan preciosos en frente suyo no se puede detener , así que la beso , delante de todos , sin importarle nada mas que el roce de sus labios y claro ella le pegó . _

_En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación sacando a James de sus recuerdos . Eran Remus y Carol que se habían compadecido del pobre de James y le traían algo de comer. _

_-Gracias chico no teníais que haberos molestado- dijo James_

_-en realidad fue cosa de Lily que nos estaba dando la comida diciendo que a lo peor te pasaba algo por no comer e inventándose una historia muy rara en la que acababas muerto de hambre, el caso que no se quedó contenta hasta que no vio que te llevábamos comida- dijo Carol_

_-Hm. que raro Lily preocupándose por mi- pensó James_

_-es que sino se queda sin padre para sus hijos- dijo Carol sin pensar. James se atragantó con la comida y Remus se giró rápidamente hacia su novia_

_-¿¡QUE!?-dijeron ambos a la vez mientras Carol se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Ella y su manía de abrir su bocota cuando no debía_

_-nada, hacer como que no oísteis ¿si ? - dijo con cara de miedo- no quiero morir tan joven_

_-Haber Carol de donde sacaste esa frase - dijo James con aparente calma_

_-pues de Li...de ... de mi misma- contestó sin convencimiento_

_-cariño - dijo Remus _

_-¿si?- contestó Carol_

_-¿quieres a James?- dijo Remus_

_-si.. Bueno no como li...mierda-dijo sin medir sus palabras. Viendo como la sonrisa de James aumentaba_

_-vale ya lo sabes si es verdad Lily te quiere pero no sabe si confiar en ti- desembuchó Carol bajo la atenta mirada de Remus y James . Y en ese momento Amber y Lily entraron a buscar a Carol_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

_La cara de Carol era un poema y la de James era de alegría plena. Pero tanto Amber como Lily desconocían lo que había sucedido._

_-Carol tenemos adivinación , ¿nos vamos?- dijo Lily mirando a James y bajando la mirada al ver que este la estaba mirando muy feliz._

_-Si ... Vamos vamos no quiero llegar tarde.- contestó la morena_

_-Carol - añadió Amber- tu odias adivinación_

_-esto ...si es verdad-se rió Carol muy nerviosa.- pero tenemos que ir ... Y rápido_

_- vale ¿ qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Lily con desconcierto- estas muy nerviosa Carol y tu extremadamente feliz Potter_

_- No todos los días te dicen que la pelirroja de tus sueños te quiere - le contestó mirándola a los ojos_

_- no se quien te dijo esa mentira Potter, yo ... No te quiero- contestó Lily sabiendo muy bien que su amiga se había ido de la lengua... Otra vez_

_-y no se quien te dijo que hablaba de ti- dijo el moreno haciendo que Lily se sonrojara_

_- pues... Pues... Me da igual tu vida Potter- contestó muy avergonzada de haberse delatado así.Mientras sus amigos abandonaban la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta._

_- eso no me lo creo princesa- dijo James acercándose a ella_

_- que no me llames así Potter- dijo Lily alejándose de él _

_- bueno amor -dijo James sin prestar atención al gruñido de Lily- sal conmigo- ya habían llegado a la pared y Lily estaba acorralada_

_-nunca - contestó siendo muy consciente de que la distancia entre boca y boca era muy escasa_

_-bueno ese nunca es hoy Lil- dijo James besándola con pasión. Lily al principio no correspondió , mas por la sorpresa que por otra cosa pero en cuanto noto la lengua del morocho exigiendo paso a su boca no pudo mas que rendirse al intenso placer que sentía. Las mariposas de su estomago no dejaban de bailar y una corriente la recorrió entera en cuanto sus lenguas se juntaron. Después de un largo beso el oxígeno fue necesario_

_- Nunca me doy por vencido Lily- le contesto sobre su boca_

_- Me alegro de que no lo hagas- y le volvió a besar._

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Fin... Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten _

_Acepto Reviews de todo tipo buenos malos normales amenazas ...bueno un besito_

_pichu_


End file.
